De vuelta a mi mundo
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: Lo vigilaré...Lo protegeré...todo sea por EL, no importa que tenga que convivir con los inferiores y mediocres seres humanos...de hecho no me importa que ahora él sea uno de ellos...
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! Que tal! Yo bien bien…emocionada por dejar este inicio de una nueva historia jejeje mi nuevo proyecto, el cual espero que lo disfruten. Particularmente me fascina leer este tipo de historias sobrenaturales y fantasiosas pero es la primera vez que escribo una…así que sin más que decir: DISFRUTENLA!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Se desarrolla en un mundo paralelo y talvez un poco de Ooc en los personajes y en un futuro posible lemon~**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (ojala fueran míos! al menos Sasuke-kuuunnn! *¬*)**

DE VUELTA A MI MUNDO

PROLOGO.

En una gran sala, de aparentemente de un antiguo castillo se encuentra un hombre de joven apariencia, de largo cabello negro sujeto en una coleta y profundos ojos del color igual a su cabello, se encontraba parado tras un gran ventanal observando la enorme luna que regalaba la noche perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

-Me mando a llamar, majestad-pronuncio una silueta situada en la entrada del calmado lugar.

-Acércate por favor-invitó cortésmente el monarca.

La silueta se movió velozmente para posarse frente al galante hombre, hincada y con la cabeza baja.

-No es necesario tanto formalismo-pidió el rey, ante el silencio seguido solo soltó un leve suspiro para retomar su habitual seriedad-Lo hemos encontrado-dijo seriamente ante la sorpresa de la persona a su frente, la cual levantó su cabeza clavando sus sorprendidos ojos jades en los azabache de su rey.

-Entonces yo…-

-El no recuerda nada- la interrumpió con pesar el hombre.

-¿Qué?-mencionó confundida.

-Ahora es humano y sus recuerdos están bloqueados-

-No puede ser…-susurró dolida la persona -Dígame que esto tiene solución majestad-

-Si la hay, pero aún no es el momento-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tres meses…tendrás que esperar tres meses para que todo vuelva a ser como antes- explicó comprensivo el muchacho.

-Vaya- notando su tristeza en la voz –Pero no importa después de todo he esperado 20 años- mirando a su rey con una leve sonrisa.

El monarca asintió levemente.

-Eso no esto, te tengo una misión-

-Misión? Estoy a sus órdenes majestad-

-Tienes que protegerlo, temo que alguien más sepa de su existencia, eres la indicada- le explicó el rey.

-Cuente conmigo, lo mantendré vigilado-

-No será suficiente tienes que hacer contacto con él-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Tendrás que vivir cerca de él, iras a su misma escuela, convivirás con los humanos-termino de hablar el monarca.

-¿Qué?- mencionó con sorpresa y cierto enfado –No yo no puedo…-

-Se que no es de tu agrado pero es por su bien-

-Me va a obligar a convivir con esos despreciables seres- dijo con repulsión.

-Sí, es una orden- dijo seriamente el alto mando.

Su súbdita solo bajo la mirada un tanto curiosa, hasta que a su mente vino la imagen de esa persona, sabiendo que negarse sería una tontería, después de todo era por ÉL, se levanto con decisión, mirando al joven.

-Correcto, yo Sakura Haruno juro poner todo mi empeño y lealtad en esta misión que me asigna Itachi-sama, protegeré a Sasuke Uchiha el tiempo que sea necesario-

-Te confió a mi hermano Sakura- regalándole una sonrisa de satisfacción.


	2. Una nueva alumna

**HOLA! Estoy muy contenta por el buen recibimiento de esta historia así que aquí les traigo este capítulo de regalo de navidad.**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

CAPITULO 2.- Una nueva alumna

_Un muchacho de unos 16 años de ojos y cabellos azabaches se encontraba en un extraño lugar rodeado de destrucción y fuego, se notaba confundido y tal vez temeroso pues no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba o qué hacía ahí, solo oía gritos desgarradores y diversos sonidos de una difícil batalla, espadazos, gruñidos, todo un gran escándalo, y su visión no era la mejor a causa de esas cortinas de humo que desprendía el fuego, podía distinguir variedad de siluetas moviéndose a increíble velocidad, aseguraba no estar rodeado de humanos, es más el mismo no se sentía uno, era diferente, a pesar de su confusión se notaba cambiado, tal vez más fuerte y rápido, se deslizaba sin complicación, sin importarle las heridas que cargaba las cuales no sentía, se detuvo al percibir una esencia familiar, se dirigió sin temor y lo que encontró lo impactó, cruelmente herida y desmembrada se hallaba el cuerpo de una mujer que él conocía a la perfección, él sabía quién era, sin importar que no tuviera cabeza, volteo con rapidez encontrando la cabeza de aquel inerte cuerpo, no pudo contener lágrimas de dolor_

_-Mamá-susurró amargamente mientras alzaba la cabeza de su fallecida madre y la abrazaba con fuerza, escucho el grito de un hombre, colocó la cabeza cerca del cuerpo y corrió solo para ver como su padre era asesinado de igual manera que su progenitora, quedo inmóvil al observar como el cuerpo caía y la cabeza rodaba por el suelo, para detenerse en sus pies, lloro mientras las fuerzas de sus piernas lo abandonaban, agacho la cabeza para ver los ojos cerrados de su papá, al levantar la mirada sus ojos se habían tornado de un color carmesí, dolor, furia, era lo que su rostro reflejaba, se levantó para atacar al hombre de la máscara naranja, aquel que le había arrebatado casi todo, tomó la espada que cargaba y se lanzó al ataque, sorprendiéndose al quedar inmóvil, sujetado por un hilo invisible y escuchó una carcajada proveniente de aquel cruel sujeto, lo vio acercarse con malicia y sintió un horrible ardor al ver como la espada de su enemigo se enterraba en su pecho y su sangre comenzaba a abandonarlo, escuchó mencionar su hombre, vio como un muchacho de largo cabello se dirigía a él con preocupación en su rostro, su visión se esfumaba, el dolor era insoportable, ya no podía, todo se volvió negro._

_-SASUKEEEEE! NOOOOO!- fue lo único que escucho de una hermosa voz femenina._

Despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama tratando de tranquilizar a su agitada respiración revolviendo su cabello azabache y secándose el sudor que amenazaba con caer en sus profundos ojos, se notaba molesto y desesperado, como odiaba esa maldita pesadilla, es cierto que desde pequeño la tenía pero últimamente era tan seguida que ya lo tenía harto.

-Maldición- murmuro volteando a ver su reloj despertador- las 3 de la mañana, de nuevo no podré dormir- se dijo con fastidio mientras prendía la televisión para "disfrutar" de la programación disponible a esa hora.

Unas horas después ya se encontraba caminando rumbo al colegio, a paso lento como era su costumbre, con su mirada fija al frente sin voltear a ver ningún detalle, en silencio, sin saludar, ni mirar como los de más estudiantes caminaban en grupos mientras platicaban y reían, sin importarle como las chicas murmuraban entre ellas por donde él caminaba, no se inmutaba ante los saludos coquetos que le daban las chicas "insoportables"-según él- de sus compañeras, no paraba hasta llegar a su salón y sentarse en la banca de atrás, algunos de sus compañeros lo observaban curiosos y otros ni caso le hacían, porque así era él.

Sasuke Uchiha, un tipo frío, indiferente, amargado para algunos, sin ningún amigo dentro o fuera de la escuela, aunque guapo, eso nadie lo negaba, no por nada casi todo el colegio estaba tras de él, a lo cual el ignoraba cada una de sus seguidoras de una manera cruel, no le interesaba ningún tipo de interacción social, ir al colegio era obligatorio, siendo esta una regla que le impuso el orfanato para dejarlo independizarse, pero mientras menos gente le hablara mejor, y afortunadamente todo el salón lo sabía y nadie se molestaba en dirigirle un mínimo saludo.

¿Por qué no socializar? Ni el mismo lo sabía, simplemente no le interesaba, se sentía diferente al resto ¿Complejo de inferioridad? Para nada, de hecho se sentía superior a todos, era extraño y él lo sabía, pero qué más da, si se sentía cómodo en soledad, así seguiría.

La clase dio inicio con una particular noticia del sensei Kakashi Hatake.

-Buenos días chicos, si llegue tarde fue-

-¿Por qué se perdió por el camino de la vida sensei?- preguntó en broma un alumno.

-Muy gracioso, pero no- sentencio el sensei- fue porque estaba dándole la bienvenida a su nueva compañera, a la cual espero que reciban cortésmente.

Los alumnos estaban un poco sorprendidos ya que raramente llegaba un nuevo alumno a esa época del curso, casi a la mitad, se mantenían atentos a la puerta esperando que la nueva integrante atravesara esta.

Kakashi hizo una señal con la mano y una chica delgada con una larga cabellera de un peculiar color rosa y unos hermosos ojos jades, se adentró al salón de clases, parándose al frente de todos con una expresión seria haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-dijo fríamente.

El salón la saludo amigablemente causándole cierto fastidio a la chica, la cual rápidamente buscó con la mira a su objetivo y misión; y ahí estaba observándole indiferentemente con sus profundos ojos azabache, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta cuando sus miradas se encontraron, después de tantos años por fin lo encontraba y sin dudas era él, tal como lo recordaba con su alborotado cabello azabache, sus masculinas facciones, su elegante porte, su atlético y buen formado cuerpo y sobretodo su profunda y fascinante mirada, casi todo en él era perfecto, si, casi, porque no dejaba de ser humano.

Por su parte el moreno se sintió extrañamente atraído hacia aquella persona pelirrosa que se presentaba, pareciera que la conocía pero aún así nunca la había visto, la observo con detalle, algo que nunca había hecho con alguna persona, era como si ella portara alguna extraña fuerza de atracción que no le permitía apartar su mirada de ella, era delgada tal vez unos centímetros menos de altura que él, sus curvas eran bien definidas, sus pechos de un tamaño proporcionado a su figura, creándole un exquisito cuerpo-después de todo es hombre y con hormonas- su rostro era delicado con facciones finas, su largo cabello le daba un toque particular debido al singular color pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron esos enigmáticos pero hermosos ojos jades.

-Bueno iniciemos con la clase- interrumpió el sensei-Sakura espero que no te importe sentarte hasta atrás, es el único asiento vacío por el momento-

-No hay problema-

-Que bien, mira en la tercera fila a un lado de Sasuke, ve a sentarte- ofreció Kakashi.

-Si- camino con elegancia ante los cuchicheos y miradas de los demás, tomó asiento y miro al frente, regalándole una fugaz mirada a Sasuke.

El Uchiha se sorprendió y un ligero sonrojo se coloco en su rostro, algo que nunca le había pasado, miro al frente disimulando lo ocurrido decidiendo poner plena atención a la clase que Kakashi ya había iniciado.

**Y qué tal? Les gusto? Por favor háganmelo saber con confianza mediante un review, ya que estos son la gasolina de todo escritor.**

**Tal vez ahora fue muy narrativo esto, pero ya que se encontraron nuestros protagonistas comenzara todo lo interesante del asunto y se aclararan dudas que estoy segura tienen, con paciencia.**

**Y aprovechando esto quiero desearle de todo corazón una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Que la pasen muy bonito en compañía de todos sus seres queridos y que todos sus deseos se cumplan~ **

**Lo más seguro es que nos veamos con esta historia el año que viene es que mi familia me va a traer muy apurada con esto de las festividades jejeje, no os preocupéis pondré todo mi esfuerzo para continuar dattebayo! **

**NOS VEMOS**

**BYEBYE n.n**


	3. Encuentro

**HOLA! y antes que nada lamento muuucho la demora, en verdad no era mi intención dejar pasar mucho tiempo, la universidad sí que me tiene ocupada jejeje**

**Agradezco mucho sus reviews, me encantan leerlos n.n**

**Y aquí está el capi, DISFRUNTELO~**

CAPITULO 3. ENCUENTRO

La clase transcurrió sin problemas hasta la llegada del receso en la cual los alumnos curiosos comenzaron a rodear a la nueva alumna con el fin de aclarar todas sus dudas acerca de su traslado, enfadando al por mayor a la muchacha, la cual permanecía callada ante las múltiples interrogantes de sus compañeros.

-Y por qué te transfirieron a mitad de curso?-

-Fue por tu familia?-

-Eres de esta ciudad?

-De dónde vienes?-

Las preguntas se multiplicaban ante la negación de hablar por parte de la pelirrosa.

-Me podrían dejar tranquila- exigió fríamente la muchacha

-Nosotros solo queremos conocerte para ser tus amigos- le explico una chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-No me interesa-

-Es que no queremos que te sientas mal por ser "la nueva"- dijo un poco temerosa otra muchacha por la actitud adquirida de la ojijade.

Sakura se levanto de su asiento golpeando su pupitre fuertemente con ambas manos descargando todo su fastidio, sorprendiendo y asustando a los demás alumnos.

-No necesito que nadie se quiera mostrar amable conmigo, no lo deseo, ni ahora, ni nunca, así que desde ahora se los digo, déjenme en paz!- dijo exaltada para después salir del salón dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Incluso Sasuke observaba la escena y le resulto un tanto extraño esa actitud de la muchacha, pero no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo a él no le interesaban esas cosas.

-_Esa chica es igual al Uchiha, una antisocial-_ escucho Sasuke el murmullo de unos de sus compañeros, decidiendo salir de ese lugar lleno de frivolidades e hipocresías.

Después de un paso rápido por la cafetería para comprar su almuerzo se encamino rumbo al único lugar en el cual se respiraba tranquilidad y en el cual se sentía de lo más cómodo, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la azotea, adquiriendo un poco de sorpresa al encontrarse con la nueva alumna, la cual estaba parada frente a la red de protección con su mirada perdida en el cielo, mientras disfrutaba de un ¿cigarrillo?, esa chica sí que era rebelde pensó.

Sakura supo de quien se trataba desde que escuchó el abrir de la puerta, no estaba sorprendida, ni entusiasmada, mucho menos nerviosa, después de todo su misión era hacer contacto con él, aunque le resultaba extraño el reencontrarse frente a frente, aunque quería y debería mantener sus emociones fuera, al menos por el momento.

Ella volteo para mirarlo creando una conexión de miradas que extrañó a Sasuke, era peculiar el hecho de no poder voltear, se perdía literalmente en esa jade mirada.

-¿También quieres satisfacer tu curiosidad?- dijo de pronto Sakura.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto el azabache.

-No vienes a preguntarme el motivo de mi llegada- le dijo arrogante la chica.

-No te equivoques- se apresuro a aclarar el moreno molesto por la manera de hablarle de Sakura-A mi no me interesan esas tonterías-

-hummm entonces ¿qué haces aquí?- interrogo

-Aquí vengo siempre, eres tú la metiche-

-Vaya lo siento- dijo con sarcasmo la pelirrosa- y en donde tiene tu nombre? Sa-su-ke- mencionando lo último seductoramente acortando la distancia de ambos cuerpos lentamente.

El moreno no pudo evitar la aparición del sonrojo en su rostro, alejándose de golpe de la muchacha ocultando al instante su rostro, Sakura sonrió arrogante por el tonto comportamiento del chico.

-No tienes derecho de hablarme con mi nombre- caminando rumbo a la salida.

-Ya te vas?- menciono sin dejar su sarcasmo.

-Si vengo aquí es por la tranquilidad, cosa que ya se perdió por lo visto- volteando a verla de reojo- además del mal ambiente- fijando su vista en el cigarrillo.

Sakura sonrió mientras metía a la boca su cigarro y soltaba lentamente el humo por su boca.

-Lo dices por esto, vaya tontería que te afecta-

-Eso no te importa- entrando a la escuela enfadado por la actitud de la chica, esos eran los motivos por los cuales no hablaba con nadie, aunque no podía decir que le desagrado esa charla con la pelirrosa, las sensaciones que sintió con solo tenerla cerca eran nuevas para él, pero le parecían conocidas, de hecho todo lo que sentía era inexplicable, sacudió su cabeza para olvidar todo y se dispuso a regresar a su salón de clases y no gastar su tiempo en esas tonterías.

Por su parte Sakura lo vio marcharse sin borrar la media sonrisa de su rostro, porque no podía negar que le gustaba el saber que aun provocaba esas reacciones en el muchacho, y se sentía un poco feliz de que a pesar de ser un humano Sasuke no dejaba de ser él, no cabía duda, esa cercanía le sirvió para saber que no lo había dejado de amar después de esos 20 años de su trágica separación.

***En un lugar alejado de la civilización****

En una especie de guarida subterránea aparentemente una criatura con una extraña apariencia a una planta, pedía permiso para presentarse frente a su líder, una vez frente a él, se hinco con respeto para dar su informe.

-Que es lo importante que me debes decir?- pregunto un hombre con una capa negra y una extraña mascara naranja que ocultaba su identidad.

-Madara-sama lo hemos encontrado- informo su extraño subordinado con cautela.

-A quién?-

-Sasuke Uchiha-

-¿Qué? El maldito ha renacido!- dijo con coraje el líder.

-Sin embargo, es un humano-

-¿humano? Eso sí que es interesante, muy a mi favor- dijo con sorna el enmascarado.

-¿Cuándo y cómo desea que actuemos?-

-De inmediato, estoy seguro que aunque ahora sea humano, en algún momento renacerá y eso no lo puedo permitir-

-Desea que lo asesinemos-

-No, quiero que me lo traigan, yo seré quien lo mate, ahora si será para siempre.

-De inmediato mando por él, Madara-sama-

La extraña criatura se retiro dejándolo a solas.

-Pagaras el haber frustrado mis planes hace 20 años Sasuke, muy pronto mis poderes también regresaran y después de matarte a ti, acabare con tu hermano, y así mis queridos sobrinos, el reino de la oscuridad será totalmente mío. Para después ser el amo de todo el mundo.-menciono con una temible seguridad el enmascarado.

****En la escuela****

Las clases ya habían terminado, pero a Sasuke se le había quedado olvidado un libro en la escuela, así que se vio en la penosa necesidad de regresar por él, la escuela estaba completamente vacía, algo agradable para el Uchiha, lo que él diera porque ese ambiente siempre inundara las aulas, entro al salón deprisa tomo su material de estudio y emprendió el camino a casa deteniéndose al escuchar un ruido proveniente específicamente del laboratorio, se detuvo y se ocultó, no quería ser objeto de interrogatorio por parte de algún conserje, espero a que el laboratorio fuera desalojado por el encargado de la limpieza ya que era el único camino a la puerta de salida, al abrirse la puerta se extrañó al ver que el que salió del lugar fue un alumno del mismo colegio, el chico salió con paso lento y mirada desorbitada y el uniforme descolocado, se detuvo por un momento en el cual recupero la compostura, se arreglo su ropa pasando su mano por el cuello y continuo su camino, lo primero que Sasuke pensó en una parejita que estaba obviamente desafiando reglas y matando la calentura del verano, cuando comenzaba a caminar se paró de golpe sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba la otra persona saliendo del laboratorio, nada más y nada menos que Sakura Haruno, la chica nueva salía con su despreocupado y elegante porte, mientras aparentemente se limpiaba los labios, el Uchiha no pudo terminar de observarla bien porque ella volteo hacia su localización, provocando que él se escondiera de inmediato, la chica no le dio importancia a la presencia que sintió y salió del lugar.

Sasuke se regañaba mentalmente por la patética actitud de esconderse, pero sobretodo por pasarse todo el camino a su casa pensando en lo que había visto y de lo que había pasado dentro de ese salón, que no se supone que ella había dicho no interesarle lo que hacían los demás, pero que clase de chica era y al fin y al cabo a él qué demonios le importaba lo que hubiera hecho o no Sakura con ese estúpido chico.

Y al parecer las sorpresas no acaban por ese día, ya que al llegar al edificio en el que vivía y subir específicamente a su piso se dio cuenta que el departamento que había permanecido vacío desde que llego al lugar ya había sido rentado y ocupado por su nuevo vecino, simplemente "genial".

Camino hasta su puerta y al momento de pasar por la puerta del adquirido departamento se abrió de golpe revelando a su nuevo habitante, aunque nueva es lo más conveniente, si después de ser su nueva compañera de clase, su nueva intrusa en el única lugar tranquilo de la escuela, también es la nueva vecina, que acaso Sakura Haruno lo estaba persiguiendo.

La chica le dedico una mirada fría clásica en ella.

-Vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, Sa-su-ke-dijo con cierta sorna la chica.

-Ahora también serás mi vecina genial- dijo con sarcasmo el joven.

-Oh vamos tener a una vecina como yo, debes de estar de suerte- diciéndolo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al muchacho, el cual retrocedió.

-No me interesa nada de los demás, así que aunque seamos vecinos será mejor que no te me acerques, no estoy solicitando amigos ni algo por el estilo- le aclaro el muchacho mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento.

-Yo tampoco necesito de amigos-

-hmp- expreso con indiferencia mientras cerraba la puerta.

Sasuke se recostó en su cama indignado por todo lo que tenía en su cabeza, como si no fuera suficiente con las malditas pesadillas que lo atormentaban cada noche, era como si la llegada de esa pelirrosa hubiera marcado un cambio en su vida, nunca se había puesto a pensar tanto en una persona, era extraño, y lo detestaba.

Sakura por su parte salió a rondar por el vecindario en la oscuridad, tenía un mal presentimiento, al parecer el mal se acercaba a través de las sombras, lo sentía, se aproximaban duras batallas, tenía que estar muy alerta, por algo su rey la había mandado a ese lugar, Sasuke estaba en peligro, y un solo descuido de su parte podría significar perderlo, ahora sí para siempre, era por lo cual que debía mantenerse fuerte y por ello recurrir a la denigrante labor de conseguir sangre, si quería que sus poderes se mantuvieran al 100% no podía dejar de enviar la cantidad necesaria de combustible a su organismo, aunque eso le desagradara al por mayor, era genial todo lo que le había pasado, primero el amor de su vida no la recuerda, sin mencionar que ahora es un humano, tenía que convivir con demasiados humanos para su gusto, y lo peor era que ahora parecía una patética vampiro sedienta de sangre, sacudió su cabeza para dejar de lamentarse, no podía dejar que su orgullo se desgastara más de lo que estaba, si estaba en esa misión era por su gran poder y majestuosa habilidad, no por nada descendía de una casta de poderosos demonios.

Decidió dejar su monologo mental y poner toda su atención a su ronda, la primera de muchas que la esperaban.

**Y ya se acerca lo bueno, el peligro se aproxima a Sasukito y también toda una revelación que lo dejará con la boca abierta.**

**Como siempre espero sus reviews para enterarme de sus opiniones muy importantes para el desarrollo de este fic **

**NOS VEMOS**

**BYEBYE n.n**


	4. El  primer ataque

**HOLAAAA! Vaya ahora sí que me pase de tiempo, es que la universidad no me deja en paz, ustedes saben tareas, exámenes y demás, pero de verdad LOS SIENTO! NO ME QUERIA ATRASAR TANTO! **

**Mejor dejo que disfruten del capítulo n.n**

**Ah sí! Aclarando: **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (ojala fueran míos! al menos Sasuke-kuuunnn! *¬*)**

CAPITULO 4. El primer ataque

Ubicándonos en el castillo donde habitaba el monarca de Sakura, el rey Itachi se encontraba sentado en su imponente trono mientras recibía en la sala a dos de sus súbditos que se arrodillaron frente a él al entrar a la sala.

-Me alegra que hayan acudido a mi llamado- les dijo el joven rey mientras hacia la señal para que se levantaran.

-Es todo un honor su majestad, sabe que cuenta para lo que sea con nosotros, como siempre- dijo una masculina pero alegre voz.

-En que podemos servirle ahora, majestad- mencionó una segunda voz mostrando un poco de timidez al hablar.

-Necesito que se reúnan con Sakura, ella va a requerir de ayuda- explico el monarca- así que irán al reino humano y estarán compartiendo la misión en las mismas situaciones que ella, ya saben los detalles no?-

-Por supuesto, será grandioso!- dijo emocionado el de voz alegre.

-Tal vez ella se enfade un poco por su intervención, ya la conocen- suspiro un poco el rey- pero es lo mejor, presiento que se acercan cosas difíciles.-

-No se preocupe, déjelo en nuestras manos- mencionó con confianza la tímida voz.

-Confío en ustedes-

-No le fallaremos, ayudaremos a Sakura y protegeremos a su hermano ya lo verá- dijo con plena confianza la masculina voz.

Mientras tanto de vuelta al mundo humano

Después de otro chocante día de escuela y de recoger su pago mensual que le entregaba su tutor, Sasuke caminaba por las solitarias calles con una extraña sensación, tenía la idea de que alguien lo estaba acechando, pero prefirió no alarmarse y continuar su camino ignorando aquella señal de alerta que le otorgaban sus sentidos, el siempre caminaba por esas calles y a esas altas horas de la noche, era relajante, tal vez la única manera de aislarse por completo de los demás, aunque tenía que admitir que detestaba la incertidumbre que ahora le invadía.

Giro la cabeza al sentir un movimiento a sus espaldas pudo jurar haber visto una sombra que desapareció al instante, sacudió su cabeza sorprendido de lo paranoico que podía llegar a ser, calmando sus patéticos nervios decidió regresar a casa, mejor eso que pasar por los problemas que le atraerían el ser víctima de un robo o alguna absurda pelea de pandillas.

Al dar la vuelta para encaminarse a su hogar se topó con 4 musculosos hombres bloqueándole el paso, maldijo internamente su suerte, decidió darse la vuelta y tomar el camino largo, no tenias ganas de pelear, al dar el primer paso pudo sentir una ligera ráfaga de aire y al alzar la vista se topó con los mismos hombres que lo miraban con sorna, un poco sorprendido miro hacia atrás solo para confirmar que efectivamente eran los mismos, aunque era imposible para un humano atravesar al otro lado sin ser vistos, molesto por la situación y por dejar a su estúpido cerebro pensar cosas absurdas de esos tipos, se volvió a dar vuelta y caminar rápidamente para alejarse de ese lugar, mayor fue su sorpresa al ser bloqueado por los mismos hombres que aparecieron frente a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿A dónde vas?- lo intimidó uno de ellos mientras lo empujaba ligeramente.

-Déjenme en paz- mencionó fríamente el azabache

-Pero tenemos asuntos que arreglar- dijo otro de los bravucones, los cuales ya lo habían acorralado.

-Ni siquiera los conozco- dijo bastante molesto Sasuke.

-Pues nosotros sí, Sasuke-dibujando una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

Esto sorprendió al chico, ¿Cómo diablos esos tipos sabían su nombre? Él en su vida los había visto, era cierto que no prestaba gran atención a los demás, pero no olvidaría a esos hombres, o sea, 4 bravucones con vestimenta negra demostrando su pasión por la moda gótica, su malévola sonrisa dejaban en plena vista un par de filosos colmillos ¡fantástico! Se había topado con unas frikis obsesionados con los vampiros, si hasta pupilentes rojos usaban, sin duda, los recordaría.

Sin necesidad de averiguar de donde eran los tipos, y haciendo acto de sus habilidades de lucha, las cuales ignoraba tener al menos en tal grado, ya que con gran conocimiento se agacho y deslizo con maestría su pierna para votar a uno de los mastodontes y emprender la huida, no era que le agradara acobardarse así, pero mientras menos problemas mejor, se escondió en una callejón cercano, pero al dar unos pasos atrás su espalda se topo con…

-Que patético! Creías que te podías deshacer de mi jajajaja- estallo en carcajadas el hombre al que había votado mientras lo apresaba del cuello, con increíble fuerza, Sasuke hacia todo lo posible por soltarse.

-Al parecer nosotros no éramos necesarios- dijo aburrido otro de los bravucones.

Sasuke sentía como el aírelo abandonaba y su vista se nublaba, no era posible que un hombre tuviera tanta fuerza.

-No lo mates, recuerda nuestra misión- le recordó otro atacante.

-Si si lo que digas, es que es tan patéticamente frágil-

-Será mejor irnos, no le podemos quedar mal a nuestro señor-

-Me temo que ustedes no irán a ningún lado- dijo una nueva voz, la Sasuke parecía conocer, así que elevo su vista hacia donde había escuchado el timbre de voz.

Y ahí la vio, en el techo de uno de los edificios, con una increíble pose y una media sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, deslumbrando con sus ojos de un jade intenso y su rosa cabello hondeando por el aire, lucía un corto short y una blusa de tirantes que dejaban su ombligo al descubierto, así como unas botas altas del mismo color, su cintura era rodeada por un cinturón del cual saco un par de Sais*, los cuales giro con majestuosa habilidad y se coloco en posición de pelea.

Todos miraban atentos a la intrusa Sasuke muy sorprendido y los atacantes un tanto decepcionados.

-Vaya que burla a nosotros, una jovencita como tú, venir a detenernos?- pregunto con burla uno de ellos.

-Al menos podría enviar algo mejor jajaja- atacó otro

-La decepcionada soy yo- dijo con sorna la pelirrosa- mira que absurdo resulto ser Madara, enviar unos patético vampiros-

-Patéticos? Que valiente eres niña pero ¿por qué no bajas a enfrentarnos?- la reto con cinismo uno de los vampiros

-O quizá quieras que nos divirtamos, tu sangre debe de ser exquisita- menciono mientras se relamía los labios.

Sasuke se había mantenido callado solo observando, no podía moverse, el tipo que lo mantenía apresado no había disminuido si agarre en lo más mínimo, aunque también estaba algo confundido y lo único que rebotaba por su mente era ¿Qué hacia Haruno Sakura en ese lugar y retando tipos como esos? Era tonta o acaso suicida?

-Son repulsivos- dijo la chica con mueca de asco, en lo que daba un paso hacia adelante dejándose caer sin miedo aterrizando sin problema alguno, con su pose de nuevo- que ¿me tienen miedo?- reto a los individuos.

-Vayan por ella!- ordenó el que mantenía preso a Sasuke, mientras este luchaba por liberarse.

Los tres mastodontes se lanzaron contra la chica la cual no borraba la sonrisa retadora, todo paso en una milésima de segundo, imperceptible por la vista de Sasuke, el cual solo vio algunas sombras en contorsión para después ver como Sakura se mantenía parada con su sonrisa y los tres tipos muertos, bueno mejor dicho destajados, y la chica como si nada, incluso se limpio una gota de sangre que le había salpicado el rostro, llevándose el dedo a la boca.

-Asquerosa, como toda la sangre de los vampiros- dijo con una mueca de asco en su rostro

-TU!- dijo furioso el vampiro.

-No te preocupes fui generosa y tus compañeros no sufrieron tanto- dijo con sorna- Ahora deja al chico, ya que no quieres que me enoje- transformando su rostro por uno serio y decidido, causándole un escalofrío a Sasuke.

-Qué tal si mejor me bebo su sangre- amenazó el vampiro mientras descubría el cuello del chico y ubicaba sus colmillos cerca de su cuello.

-Te lo advertí, déjalo- demando la ojijade con frialdad.

-Tu sangre debe de ser deliciosa- hablándole a Sasuke, ignorando la furia de Sakura. –Probémosla!

-Dije que lo dejaras!- gruño Sakura y se lanzo en contra de ellos con una velocidad inhumana y ahora sus ojos tenían un brillo carmín.

Sakura lanzo a Sasuke fuera del alcance del vampiro, cayendo éste en unas cajas de cartón que disminuyeron su caída y se paro rápido a ver qué había pasado con la chica, y la encontró parada en la esquina del callejón sosteniendo al bravucón por el cuello, manteniéndolo inmóvil al parecer y lo más sorprendente el tipo tenía una expresión de temor ¿Pero cómo demonios ella podía? Era la duda que lo invadía, al observar con detenimiento notó que la mirada de la pelirrosa era carmín y de su boca se asomaba unos filosos colmillos.

-Te mataría en este mismo momento, como lo hice con tus compañeros- decía furia la chica- pero te atreviste a retarme y lo pagaras!- con la mano libre tomo el brazo del hombre y lo arranco sin piedad, dejando correr la sangre y escuchando el desgarrador grito del antes atacante.- quieres un consejo, no hagas enojar a una chica- decía con burla mientras alzaba su pierna y con ayuda de sus botas le rompía una de las piernas al tipo, dejando oír el crujido del hueso y otro grito del golpeado hombre

-TU! Quién eres?- grito con dolor el sorprendido vampiro.

- Soy un demonio de alta clase, Sakura Haruno - dijo con arrogancia brotando de cada palabra.-Ahora huye y dile a tu jefe que envié a quien quiera pero conmigo no podrá, no dejaré que le haga daño a Sasuke, ahora VETE!- ordenó mientras lo lanzaba con brusquedad al suelo.

El vampiro como pudo se levanto y salió del lugar a la característica velocidad sobrehumana que Sasuke ya había visto.

-Me imagino que tienes muchas dudad no?- dijo con una media sonrisa la pelirrosa mientras se volteaba a ver al azabache que la observaba fijamente con cierta sorpresa en su "inexpresivo" rostro, Sakura sonrió por el esfuerzo que Sasuke estaba haciendo para no quitar su pose de chico frío que lo caracterizaba

***Sais.** Es una arma de origen okinawense, su forma básica es la de una daga sin filo pero con una aguda punta, con dos largas protecciones laterales también puntiagudas, unidas a la empuñadura.(las armas que usaba Rafael de la tortugas ninjas)

**Y qué tal? Sasuke la damisela en peligro y Sakura la valiente heroína al rescate jeje pero ahora tiene mucho que explicar, además quienes serán los nuevos integrantes de la misión, ya lo saben?**

**Como siempre esperare ansiosa sus reviews con el fin de saber lo que opinan mi humilde historia**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


	5. Nuevos aliados

**HOLASSS!**

**Por fin pude subir otro capítulo! Lamento el atraso (de nuevo), pero bueno aquí se los dejo**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (ojala fueran míos! al menos Sasuke-kuuunnn! *¬*)**

**DISFRUTENLO **

CAPITULO 5. Nuevos aliados.

El vampiro que había salido vivo del ataque a Sasuke llego hasta la guarida de su jefe, derrumbándose al llegar frente a la criatura en forma de planta, el cual lo miraba fríamente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- le exigió saber con enfado.

- Nos … nosotros…hemos fallado- dijo con temor.

- Traer a un simple humano es tan difícil INUTILES!-

- Fuimos atacados por un demonio de clase alta - quiso excusarse el herido.

- ¿Demonio? ¿Cómo era?-

- Era una mujer con cabello rosado-

- Haruno … Sakura Haruno- dijo una tercera voz que salía de las sombras, una persona con una peculiar máscara naranja, al notar su presencia ambos hicieron una reverencia a su jefe Madara Uchiha.

- Sí, señor, era ella, dijo que protegería a Sasuke Uchiha-

- Esa perra! ...Cree que va a poder conmigo-dijo con fastidio el mayor-una vez ya le quiete a su amado y sin duda lo haré de nuevo-

- Desea que envié otro ataque?- Pregunto Zetsu

- No, yo te diré cuándo y a quienes, ahora solo elimina a éste

- Pero, señor yo… no me puede…- hablaba con miedo el vampiro

- Criaturas inútiles como tú no me sirven- dijo el Uchiha, para salir de la sala sin importarle las suplicas de su súbdito

- NO ME PUEDE HACER ESTO!- gritó el vampiro, y al voltear hacia la otra criatura ésta sólo le voló la cabeza en un movimiento y después lo mandó a quemar acabando por completo con la existencia del vampiro.

En el callejón todavía se encontraba la pelirrosa y el azabache, Sakura al ver como Sasuke no se movía se hartó y se dispuso a marcharse, estaba aburrida; el chico al darse cuenta de sus intenciones la detuvo.

-Vas a dejarlos aquí? - pregunto al señalar los cuerpos despedazados de los aparentemente vampiros reales.

-Que importa, una vez que salga el sol se volverán cenizas, nadie los verá- dijo despreocupada la chica.

-Y qué? Te vas así nada más… no crees que me debes una explicación-

- Baja tu tono que no estoy de buen humor y que quieres que te explique, si ya viste mucho no crees - dijo con fastidio la pelirrosa.

- ¿Qué eres y qué haces aquí?- exigió saber el azabache.

Sakura rodó los ojos, en verdad ese chico no cambiaba, era tan terco.

-Vamos a mi departamento-

Sasuke se dio vuelta para empezar su caminata a la casa de la chica, pero él sorprendido por los brazos de Sakura rodeando su cintura como si lo abrazara por la espalda.

- ¿Qué haces?- forcejeó el muchacho bajando el rostro para ocultar el leve sonrojo que le ocasiono la cercanía de la chica.

- No pienso ir caminando – al mismo tiempo extendió unas bellas alas color negro que el chico pudo divisar por un espejo roto, sorprendiéndolo aún más, para después emprender el vuelo, llegando al balcón de la ojijade en segundos, ya dentro de la casa …

- Como observaste soy un demonio y los tipos que te atacaron eran vampiros, no sé porque tanto escándalo, si todo es tan sencillo -

- ¿Sencillo? Estás loca o qué?-

- Oye sin ofensas Sa-su-ke – mencionando su nombre sensualmente enrojeciendo un poco el rostro del Uchiha – ya lo viste, así que hazte a la idea que existen algunas criaturas más, los humanos llegan a ser tan patéticos, creyendo que son los únicos del universo … que tontería –

- Y porque alguien como tú está aquí? Y por qué me atacaron esos vampiros? –

- Tenían hambre, estabas en un mal lugar –

- Sabían mi nombre, era obvio que iban por mí - contraatacó Sasuke

Sakura suspiró cansada, vaya que el chico era inteligente.

- Eras su objetivo, contento, y yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? – Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido, era ilógico que ahora fuera el objetivo de extrañas criaturas.

- En su momento lo sabrás, ahora largo, es tarde y tengo que dormir – decía la ojijade mientras empuja a Sasuke hacia la puerta.

- Espera no creerás que me iré así nada más-

- Pues yo no diré más así que largo de mi casa –

Sakura le azotó la puerta en la cara, Sasuke estaba furioso, que se creía decirle que él era el objetivo de alguien y nada más, sin contar la historia de los seres paranormales, esa chica había vuelto su vida todo un desastre.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke decidió mantenerse alejado de su supuesta protectora, esas historias sobrenaturales le parecían una tontería aunque le molestaba ver presenciado toda esa pelea de lo más extraña, así como ve a la pelirrosa hacer gala de sus demoníacos poderes, pero ¿por qué le molestaba? Fácil, no podía negarlo, aunque intentara convencerse que todo eso cuento eran puras tonterías su mente se encargaba lo vivido la noche anterior, así que, aunque quisiera le era imposible negar la existencia de demonios y vampiros, su cabeza tenía todo un conflicto existencial por eso mismo trataba de olvidar las palabras de la pelirrosa y sobre todo mantenerla lo más lejos posible.

Aunque de cierta forma le era imposible no mirarla desde que la conoció sintió un estilo de conexión entre ambos y tal vez lo que quería negar era lo que le brindaba la repuesta a esa conexión… tal vez…

Su pelea mental fue interrumpida por el comienzo de la clase y por la llegada del sensei al aula

-Buenos días clase-saludo tranquilo el sensei- Antes de que reclamen por mi retraso, estaba ocupado con los alumnos de intercambio- se justificó el peligris.

-Esa excusa ya la utilizó sensei-le reclamó una de sus alumnas –mire ahí está la chica nueva- mencionó con cierto desprecio mientras señalaba a Sakura, la cual solo le dirigió una fría y temerosa mirada que estremeció a la muchacha.

-No sé porque tengo que darle explicaciones a ustedes- dijo con indiferencia Kakashi- Pero a lo que iba, les presentaré a dos nuevos alumnos de intercambio.

Todos los alumnos se sorprendieron ante lo dicho, era muy extraño que llegaran más chicos a la mitad del año, así que fijaron su vista al frente cuando el sensei dio la señal a los nuevos.

Y adentrándose al salón, paso primero un chico de rubio cabello y unos hermosos ojos color azul celeste y unas peculiares marcas en el rostro, muy guapo, cabe mencionar, que las chicas estaban emocionadas por el nuevo chico "sexy", aparte que su rostro sostenía una sonrisa amistosa, también entró una chica de largo cabello azulado, piel blanca casi pálida y unos inusuales ojos color perla, su rostro dibujaba una tímida sonrisa que le daba un toque de ternura, sin duda, derrochaba belleza ante la mirada de los chicos en el salón.

-HOLA! Soy Uzumaki Naruto es un gusto conocerlos- dijo en voz alta el rubio mientras guiñaba coquetamente un ojo hacia las chicas.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga –se presentó tímidamente la muchacha.

Todos en el salón se alegraron al ver que los nuevos eran amables, nada que ver con la fría pelirrosa, Sasuke los miró con indiferencia, para pasar su mirada en la ojijade, lo cual le extrañó la expresión que ésta tenía, su cara siempre seria, había cambiado un poco, ahora se veía un poco sorprendida, pero sobretodo, furiosa, y lo más particular era que su enfado estaba enfocado en los dos chicos que acababan de presentarse, eso fue suficiente para que el azabache encendiera su sentido de alerta, tal vez esos "inocentes" jóvenes eran otra extraña criatura paranormal que iban tras él, ¡grandioso! Ahora hasta en la escuela lo acosaban, maldijo su suerte, aunque lo menos que parecían aquel ojiazul y la ojiperla eran seres diabólicos, pero pensándolo bien la bella pelirrosa de lo que menos tenía apariencia era de un demonio…un memento…¿bella?...se estaba volviendo loco.

Las clases transcurrieron normales hasta la hora del receso, en la cual los alumnos aprovecharían para conocer más de los nuevos, lo extraño estuvo cuando al dirigirse a sus lugares, ya no estaban, al parecer se les habían escapado, decidiendo seguir con el almuerzo, ya a la salida hablarían con ellos.

Sasuke buscó a la pelirrosa y al no encontrarla presintió una pelea en la escuela, así que salió del salón en su búsqueda.

Mientras tanto Sakura abría la puerta que daba hacía la azotea, encontrándose con una escena tan común para ella, el chico nuevo se encontraba sentado en el suelo, recargándose de la reja y encima de él estaba Hinata sentada en sus piernas recargando sus rodillas en el suelo, y sus brazos se encontraban rodeando el cuello de Naruto, mientras él la pegaba a su cuerpo, rodeando con sus fuertes brazos la delgada cintura de la ojiperla, mientras se besaban apasionadamente, la ojijade permanecía parada en silencio con el notable enojo en su rostro, al ver que los jóvenes no le hacían caso, porque era obvio que sabían que ahí estaba; al observar como el rubio bajaba su cara para posar sus traviesos labios en el níveo cuello de su novia decidió interrumpirlos.

-USTEDES!- gritó con furia Sakura.

La pareja paró sus caricias y aunque Hinata tenía las intenciones de levantarse, el rubio no se lo permitió.

-Ah hola Sakura que cuentas-dattebayo!-saludo como sí nada el chico, Hinata solo hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?- fue lo único que preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Nos..nosotros…pues….-trataba de responder temerosa la ojiperla.

-Oye que modales!- reclamó el rubio-Deberías primero saludar a tu hermano-dattebayo!-

-Afortunadamente solo eres mi hermano adoptivo, no te creas mucho- contestó fría, algo muy común para ella.

-Si le dijera eso a mis padres se ofenderían mucho Sakurita, mira que están enfadados porque no te has comunicado con ellos- contraatacó el rubio.

-Pues has algo bueno en tu vida y vete a casa, así les avisas a Minato-sama y Kushina-sama que estoy bien-

-¿Y qué dijiste? ¡Ya agarre de tonto de a mi hermano!...pues olvídalo, sabes que tanto Hina y yo no renunciamos nunca a una misión, así que ¡te chingas!- le dijo con burla Naruto.

Sakura iba a protestar pero es interrumpida por la abrupta llegada de Sasuke.

-Sabía que no eran simples estudiantes estos dos- dijo con cautela el azabache al ver como Sakura peleaba con el par.

Hinata se soltó del agarre de su novio sin importarle el mohín que se dibujo en el rostro de su novio y se levantó del suelo sonrojada por la repentina llegada del Uchiha.

-TEME!-saludo emocionado el ojiazul mientras se levantaba del suelo, se notaba la alegría que le invadía el reencontrarse con su mejor amigo, después de tantos años.

Sasuke lo miró con desagrado al escuchar el ofensivo apodo con el que lo había llamado.

-No sé quién eres, no me llames así!-le advirtió el ojinegro.

Naruto estaba a punto de reclamarle su tono, pero es parado por su novia.

-Acuérdate que él no tiene sus recuerdos, aún-le susurro la ojiperla.

-Oh! Es cierto!- reaccionó el rubio- Pues tendremos que empezar de cero, como oíste hace rato soy Naruto Uzumaki, pero tú me puedes llamar Naruto-sama- anuncio el chico con pose engreída.

Sakura cansada del rubio le brindó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch! Qué te pasa mujer!- le reclamó el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Eres un IDIOTA! Eso es lo que pasa!- lo regaño la pelirrosa.

-Pero estoy siendo amable con el teme- volvió a llamarlo de esa forma que molestó a Sasuke.

-Naruto- suspiró con pena Hinata.

-Por qué no se dejan de tonterías y me dicen que son ustedes?- exigió prepotente el Uchiha.

-No son enemigos- se adelantó Sakura - para mi desgracia son aliados.

-Que malagradecida eres hermanita- le dijo el Uzumaki- nunca cambiaras- diciendo esto mientras negaba con la cabeza, resignado –pero bueno…-se paro frente al azabache encarándolo con una pose guay- Por tu actitud me doy cuenta que Sakurita ya te dijo algo-

-Más seres paranormales?- preguntó con cierta cautela en su voz

Naruto volteó a ver a Sakura, haciéndole ésta una señal para que siguiera.

-Pues, soy un demonio de clase alta pertenezco al clan Uzumaki uno de los cuatro clanes más poderosos…y ella- tomando a Hinata por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo- es MI Hinata, hermosa verdad?...si ya lo sé, pero como te decía, es MI novia- terminó extrañamente frío el rubio, demostrando lo posesivo que llegaba a ser.

-Mucho gusto, Soy Hinata Hyuuga, es un placer conocerle Uchiha-san- se presentó la chica haciendo una reverencia con respeto y una leve sonrisa por la actitud de su novio.

-Por fin un demonio con modales- dijo al aire el azabache, provocando que tanto Naruto como Sakura le regalaran una fulminante mirada.

-Todos somos educados, Uchiha-san-defendió a sus compañeros la Hyuuga –aunque lo dude- soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Oe Hina-chan no me defiendas tanto-dattebayo-le reclamo su rubio novio- bueno, ya acabo el receso, cualquier peligro que se te presente no dudes gritar teme y nosotros te salvaremos! Adiosito~ -se despidió aprisa el Uzumaki antes de que Sasuke le reclamara por lo dicho, tomó la mano de su novia y se la llevo rápidamente del lugar.

A Sasuke se le marcó una venita en frente por lo que dijo el rubio, y Sakura reprimió una carcajada, su hermano nunca cambiaría, más ahora que ya podía realizar su actividad favorita "Fastidiar a Sasuke", tenía que admitir que ver a Naruto así de alegre por el reencuentro con el azabache también le emocionaba, se disponía a marcharse al salón de clases cuando es interrogada por él chico.

-Son confiables?-

La chica se sorprendió un poco, por lo visto el Uchiha ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de lo que le esperaba y su actitud cambiaba ante el tema.

-Naruto y Hinata?...por supuesto, son muy poderosos- le dijo al muchacho y entro a la escuela.

El pelinegro la siguió un poco tranquilo, al parecer era hora de reconocer su extraña situación, era perseguido por seres paranormales y a la vez era protegido por éstos, raro, pero lo que más lo inquietaba era lo que sentía al estar con sus "protectores", un fuerte sentimiento de pertenencia, algo que él NUNCA había sentido.

Cuando Naruto y Hinata se adentraron a la escuela, el rubio disminuyó su velocidad, entrelazando su mano con la de su chica, con una expresión de gran felicidad en su rostro, algo que su novia no pasó por alto, ella sabía que él siempre era entusiasta y alegre, pero ahora por fin podía ver la sinceridad en su modo de actuar, porque era muy cierto que lo ocurrido hace 20 años había marcado a todos ellos, en especial a su amiga y novio.

-Cómo te sientes cariño? –le preguntó feliz a Naruto.

-Emocionado, alegre, hay tantas formas de decir cómo me siento que no encuentro una sola Hina-chan-

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, por todos, tus ojos brillan de una manera especial –al decir esto Hinata se detuvo para pararse frente a él, tomó su cara entre sus manos para ponerla al nivel de su rostro –No sabes cómo extrañaba esa mirada tuya.

-Perdón por ocultártela Hina-chan, no volverá a pasar- disminuyendo la distancia de sus rostros, posando sus labios sobre los de la chica iniciando con un romántico beso que se intensificó con rapidez, como era costumbre en ellos, Hinata lo paró porque tenía que regresar al aula.

-Todo mejorará Naru-kun para ti y para Sakura-chan, lo notaste?-

-Por supuesto, es mi hermana y por fin su felicidad regresará, ella ha sufrido tanto, también estoy feliz por ella, era hora de que Sasuke apareciera-

-Bueno él lo dijo la última vez, y lo conoces, es muy terco-

-Excesivamente terco, pero en verdad que bien que mi "hermano" esté ya con nosotros-

-Ahora solo hay que esperar 3 meses a que recupere la memoria-

-Y si no lo hace en ese tiempo yo le daré unos buenos golpes para que recuerde por la fuerza-dattebayo-

-No creo que Sakura-chan lo permita-

-Quien le va a pedir permiso jeje- susurro malicioso el rubio.

-Vamos a clase- dijo la chica mientras suspiraba por la manera infantil de ser de su Naruto.

**Y se acabó el capi, bueno al parecer se me acercan las vacaciones en la universidad, así que por lo visto tendré tiempo para subir la conti sin tanta demora (o eso espero jeje).**

**Aparte de que mi inspiración ha andado de parranda por lo que veo, pero prometo buscarla para subir pronto, después de todo ando un poco emocionada por lo que acabo de ver en el capítulo 540 del manga de Naruto (obvio), Sakurita todavía quiere a Sasukito si~~ **

**¡ARRIBA EL SASUSAKU! **

**Y ya saben cómo hacerle para dejarme sus opiniones, quejas y demás…en un…taran…taran…**

**REWIEW! (Los espero jiji)**

**NOS VEMOS**

**BYEBYE n.n**


	6. En busca de respuestas

**HOLASSS!**

**Como siempre retrasada, lo sé, pero mi inspiración para esta historia al parecer por ratos se va de viaje y tarda en volver, pero no la dejaré abandonada eso si lo digo jeje, lamento la demora~ n.n**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (ojala fueran míos! al menos Sasuke-kuuunnn! *¬*)**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

CAPITULO 6. En busca de respuestas.

Las clases transcurrieron sin problemas, al menos para Sasuke, el cual se mantenía absorto de la cátedra del profesor, su mente estaba ocupada pensando en su actual situación, ya sabía un poco del asunto, pero no le era suficiente había muchas incógnitas sueltas, exactamente ¿qué clase de criaturas eran los demonios, qué poderes ocultaban?, y lo más importante ¿qué tenia de especial para ser él su objetivo y para al mismo tiempo contar con guardaespaldas demoniacos?, Sakura parecía no tener la intención de responder a sus preguntas, cosa que lo enfurecía.

Caminó a casa perdido en sus pensamientos, de alguna manera tendría que obtener respuestas a sus dudas, había buscado al rubio y a la ojiperla pero al verlos rodeados de sus compañeros de clases desistió a acercarse, él no formaría parte de esa bola de chismosos.

Unas horas después de pensar la manera de obtener respuestas, optó por enfrentar a la pelirrosa y exigirle respuestas sin opción a negarse.

Salió de su departamento para ir a ver a su vecina topándose para su sorpresa con los demás demonios.

-TEME! HOLA!-saludó con alegría el rubio.

-Hola Uchiha-san –dijo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza Hinata.

-Hmp ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó con frialdad.

-Visitando a nuestros vecinos –dijo como lo más lógico del mundo Naruto.

-Qué? –

-Hinata y yo estamos viviendo en el piso de abajo –explicó el Uzumaki.

Sasuke ya no dijo nada, qué más daba.

-Venía a buscar a Sakura-chan? –preguntó con timidez la muchacha de ojos perlas.

Sasuke solo se limitó a asentir.

-Que coincidencia Sasuke-teme, nosotros también!-explicó con su característico escándalo el rubio.

Siempre que el rubio hablaba los nervios de Sasuke se crispaban sin mencionar el enfado que le ocasionaba cada vez que lo llamaba "teme", aunque se sorprendía de sí mismo al no estallar n contra de Naruto era como si estuviera acostumbrado al trato del rubio.

La puerta del departamento de la pelirrosa se abrió sin necesidad de tocar la puerta.

-Me pregunto ¿cuándo dejarás de ser tan escandalosos, Naruto? –dijo con fastidio Sakura –y tú ¿qué quieres Sasuke? –

-Todos tienen cosas que decirme, no lo creen? –habló el Uchiha.

-Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato, sa-su-ke –menciono con cierta picardía la ojijade, ante la incomodidad de los otros demonios.

-Vamos hermanita, ni Hina, ni yo tenemos que ver esa loca faceta tuya –reclamó el Uzumaki.

-Tú no te metas Naruto –lo calló su hermana.

-Oye! Ten más respeto a tu nii-san –

-OH por favor, soy mayor que tú! –lo corrigió rápidamente Sakura.

Sasuke se veía enfadado ante la infantil pelea que estaba presenciado, en verdad Sakura era bipolar.

-Sakura-chan creo que lo mejor será que entremos –interrumpió con una sonrisa nerviosa la Hyuuga.

Sakura respiro ignorando el último reclamo del rubio y les ofreció pasar a su actual hogar.

Los tres visitantes se adentraron con calma, Naruto se apresuró a sacer un objeto que traía cargando en un maletín, extrañando a Sasuke al notar que el objeto era una simple laptop.

El rubio la colocó en la mesa y la encendió, sorprendiendo a Sakura al verlo.

-¿Por qué trajiste eso Naruto? –le reclamó de inmediato.

-Tranquila hermanita, además, no tuve opción –dijo lo último entre dientes.

Sasuke volteó a ver a Hinata en busca de aclaración de la pelea por una simple laptop.

-Uchiha-san, eso no es solo una simple computadora –dijo la Hyuuga al ver la duda en el chico.

-QUE? –Claro que no-ttebayo!-interrumpió el rubio –Esto es la más avanzada tecnología en el reino demoniaco –dijo el chico mientras señalaba la máquina portátil.

¿Avanzada tecnología? Para Sasuke eso era una laptop cualquiera.

-Entiendo teme, haz de creer que nuestro reino está lleno de tenebrosos castillos, con ataúdes, telarañas y oscuridad por doquier –mencionó Naruto, divirtiendo a su novia por sus gestos y mímica al hablar mientras que Sakura se llevaba una mano a su cara en busca de paciencia.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero si era sincero la palabra "demonio" se relacionaba con lo descrito.

-Pues estas muy equivocado-ttebayo!, bueno, si vivimos en castillos pero para nada "tenebrosos", vivimos como gente decente-ttebayo-

-¿decente? –dijo con sarcasmo la pelirrosa.

-Bueno, bueno, con algunos lujos y riquezas, pero eso es otro tema Sakura, el punto aquí es lo importante de esto –explicaba el hiperactivo rubio –esta laptop tiene conexión directa a nuestro reino, una frecuencia que las computadoras de los humanos no detectarían aunque se tratase del mejor hacker humano –presumió Naruto.

-Muy bien, ya presumiste tu juguetito, ahora dime, ¿para qué lo trajiste? –lo detuvo la Haruno.

-Para que te comuniques con mis padres-dijo con lógica el rubio –Ellos me lo pidieron-dattebayo-

Por donde viera Sasuke para él era solo una laptop, así que decidió ignorar el asunto y concentrarse en lo que le urgía.

-En lo que yo preparo esto habla con el teme Sakura –sugirió Naruto mientras trabaja en la computadora.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó la chica volteándose hacia el azabache.

-Una explicación-

-¿explicación? Llegas a ser molesto Sasuke-

El azabache solo la miro fríamente nada contento con el comentario de ella, se sentó en el sofá dando muestra de que no se marcharía hasta que algunos de los tres demonios hablara, Naruto y Hinata que estaban en la computadora sonrieron de lado; su amigo seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de ser humano, Sakura lanzó un largo suspiro de fastidio y se sentó en el mueble frente al Uchiha.

-Hay cosas que no entenderás aunque trate de explicarte, lo principal ya lo sabes, bueno, lo viviste-

-El ataque de los vampiros –dijo seguro el muchacho.

-¿vampiros?-interrumpió el rubio -¿Madara ya ha atacado?-

Sakura solo asintió y Sasuke al escuchar el nombre de Madara, no supo porque pero se lo hizo extrañamente conocido.

-Madara es el demonio que te quiere muerto y por eso manda a sus secuaces, al parecer no tiene la fuerza suficiente para atacar…aún, Sasuke deja que nos encarguemos de esto conforme pase el tiempo lo comprenderás, te lo aseguro –

Sasuke decidió no preguntar más, las palabras de Sakura lo convencieron de manera increíble, la chica no había usado su tono frio, su voz en ese momento tenía un toque cálido para él, y su mirada brillaba con sinceridad y dulzura, extraño en ella, pensó, pero muy en el fondo le agrado.

-Sakura, Kushina-sama quiere hablar contigo –le informo Hinata acercándose a ellos.

-Quédate aquí, tengo que hablar con mi madre-le dijo la ojijade al chico mientras se levantaba del mueble y caminaba hacia la famosa computadora.

-¿madre? –le preguntó Sasuke a la Hyuuga.

-Minato-sama y Kushina-sama son los padres de Naruto y también son las personas que adoptaron a Sakura-

Sasuke dirigió su mirada a la pelirrosa, al parecer ella era huérfana, al igual que él.

Sakura se acerco a la pantalla haciendo una reverencia a la imagen de una mujer de rojo cabello.

-Y lo cumplí mamá, aquí esta Sakura-ttebayo!-mencionó triunfante Naruto.

-Muy bien hecho-ttebane!-lo felicitó la mujer –Y tu jovencita ¿cuándo pensabas comunicarte? –regañó a la joven.

-Yo…lo siento Kushi…madre –se corrigió rápidamente Sakura.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir Sakura, nos tenías preocupados-ttebane!-advirtió con dulzura Kushina –Mina-chan ven! Nuestros hijos nos están llamando! –gritó la mujer mostrando la misma hiperactividad de su hijo.

A la pantalla se unió un hombre con rasgos físicos iguales a los de su hijo.

-¿Qué tal chicos?-saludó alegre Minato.

-Que onda papá!-le regresó el saludo Naruto.

-Buenas tardes Mina…padre-dijo de nuevo corrigiéndose Sakura.

-Me alegra que estén bien, recuerden tener mucho cuidado, se están enfrentando a Madara, ténganlo claro –los aconsejó su padre.

-Después de todo es un maldito tramposo-ttebane!-

-No se preocupen, estaremos al tanto-hablo con calma la chica.

-Y ¿cómo esta él?-preguntó un sonriente Minato

Sakura y Naruto se miraron extrañados por la pregunta de su padre.

-Hablo de Sasuke, obviamente-

-¿Así que están al tanto de la misión?-

-Por supuesto-ttebane! somos sus padres, además que sus miradas nos lo dicen-explicó feliz la pelirroja.

-El está muy-ttebayo, aunque sigue siendo el mismo teme amargado de antes-dijo con alegría y burla su hijo.

-Que bien-ttebayo, le diremos a Ita-kun estará muy feliz!-

-Los esperamos hijos míos, Sakura estás haciendo un gran trabajo-le expresó con orgullo Minato.

Sakura solo dibujo una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, le debía mucho a esas personas, esa sensación de reconocimiento la hacía inmensamente feliz, Sasuke que miraba con disimulo la escena le pareció hermosa ese gesto que la rosada realizó.

-Naruto cuida mucho a tu hermana y a Hinata, confió en ti-mencionó Minato.

-Si-ttebayo, estaremos en contacto!

-Más les vale-ttebane!-se despidió su madre, con el escándalo que la caracterizaba.

Mientras Naruto apagaba la computadora, Sakura se acercó a Sasuke, con el mismo porte frío.

-Sasuke, ¿crees que podrás confiar en nosotros y no hacer más preguntas por el momento?-

Sasuke se levantó y camino hacia la puerta sin respuesta alguna, al abrir la puerta se detuvo.

-Solo por el momento –mencionó antes de salir.

Sakura sonrió con arrogancia, Sasuke era el mismo, orgulloso pero noble a su modo.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Madara, el demonio se preparaba para hacer su nuevo movimiento, dos criaturas estaban hincadas frente a él, ambas vestían una capa similar a la del líder, negra y con peculiares nubes rojas, eran personas de apariencia joven uno con el cabello rubio y el otro con el cabello rojo.

-Nos mandó a llamar Madara-sama-

-Así es, es hora de mover otra pieza del ajedrez, quiero que realicen una pequeña reunión familiar-explicaba el jefe –tráiganme a mi sobrino, Sasuke Uchiha-

-Eso no será ningún problema señor-mencionó el pelirrojo.

-Y maten a la odiosa de su novia-

-Será toda una obra de arte, mi señor-dijo con sorna el rubio de largo cabello.

**Y ahora si viene lo bueno, tal vez este capítulo fue un poquito aburrido, pero prometo que ya viene la acción y el SASUSAKU! Esto es un preámbulo, como ven Sasukito va cayendo poco a poco en el encanto de la pelirrosa jeje**

**Y ahora aprovecho para hacer un comercial: Soy parte del movimiento****: Minato y Kushina, Irresistiblemente naranja, al cual invito a unirse, por más MinaKushi!, se está realizando un concurso, las historias las podrán encontrar aquí (h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/~minkusbn), la votación será por un poll en la misma página partir del 19 y hasta el 30 de Julio chéquenlas se las recomiendo; mi historia se llama PERSPECTIVA (h t t p : / / www . fanfiction .net /s/7174302/1/ PERSPECTIVA), invito a que se den una vuelta!**

**Y ya saben cómo hacerle para dejarme sus opiniones, quejas y demás…en un…taran…taran…**

**REWIEW! (Los espero jiji)**

**Nos vemos **

**BYEBYE n.n**


	7. El primer enfrentamiento

,

**HOLASSS!**

**Si si, lo sé, cuanto tiempo ha pasado, no tengo perdón por abandonar así mis historias, pero la verdad la universidad consume todo mi tiempo, de hecho ahorita me escape un tantito para traerles este capi, estoy decidida a terminar al menos esta historia, ahhh~~ ya extrañaba escribir n.n **

**Bueno bueno aquí les dejo para que disfruten del capitulo~~**

**AH SI! ****Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (ojala fueran míos! al menos Sasuke-kuuunnn! *¬*)**

CAPITULO 7. El primer enfrentamiento.

Ya habían transcurrido algunos días desde que Sasuke se había rendido de obtener información de sus guardaespaldas, y las cosas marchaban demasiado bien; en lo que cabe, ya que inevitablemente tenía que soportar a los demonios que se autonombraron sus amigos, al menos el rubio escandaloso es lo que había dicho, la tranquilidad y soledad a la que estaba tan acostumbrado se derrumbaba poco a poco, cosa que a veces lo irritaba, más cuando Naruto entraba en sus arranques de hiperactividad, muy seguidos para su mal gusto; lo único rescatable de la situación era que la chica Hyuuga y Sakura no eran gran molestia y que no se había presentado ningún ataque hacia su persona, las únicas criaturas paranormales con las que se topaba eran sus protectores, motivo que esperaba le garantizara la pronta retirada de los demonios.

Es que durante las horas de clase, ya no había lugar en la escuela para descansar, 5 minutos a solas y al voltear Sakura, Hinata o en el peor de los casos Naruto ya estaban a menos de un metro de él, eran unos demonios paranoicos, sin duda.

Por eso ahora Sasuke se veía casi obligado a almorzar en la azotea acompañado de sus carismáticos compañeros de intercambio, motivo que levantaba susurros de los demás alumnos por los pasillos del colegio, otra razón que cabreaba al Uchiha.

Pero en el mundo había una gran infinidad de cosas que molestaba al Uchiha, y la escena que miraba en ese momento era una de esas cosas, ya que no le parecía grato dirigirse a la azotea a calmar su hambre después de una jornada de aburridas matemáticas y encontrarse con el rubio demonio devorando a besos y caricias a su para nada inocente novia; los arrumacos que esos dos se daban era uno de los principales motivos que le fastidiaban de ellos, ya que no tenían el menor de los descaros, él podría estar comiendo su emparedado en una esquina de la azotea y frente, esos dos se manoseaban sin pudor, su condición de demonios no los justificaba, a su modo de ver.

Pero la escena que miraba era nueva, desagradablemente nueva, motivo por el cual no podía quitarles los ojos de encima a la pareja, la cual estaba en una esquina del lugar, en el suelo, Naruto sentado y Hinata en sus piernas, posición nada nueva para Sasuke, el plus era que Naruto tenia clavados los visibles colmillos en el níveo cuello de la Hyuuga y un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalada a lo largo de éste hasta caer al pecho de la muchacha, el rubio apretaba el cuerpo de la chica hacia él y succionaba, mientras la chica gemía de placer, al terminar limpio lentamente con su lengua todo rastro de sangre de la piel de su chica.

Sasuke miraba extrañado y un poco asqueado la escena, sorprendiéndose un poco como la mordida desaparecía al instante del cuello de ella y el rubio le dirigía una feroz mirada roja a él; pero en menos de un segundo su mirada cambiaba a celeste con ese toque de travesura característico de Naruto.

-¡teme!...vamos adelante, tu come no te quedes ahí parado-tebayo!...el almuerzo terminará –dijo con alegría el rubio.

La Hyuuga solo hizo una reverencia con la cabeza mientras se bajaba de las piernas de su novio y se sentaba a un lado del mismo.

-¿Qué hacían? –preguntó con cierta cautela Sasuke, era la primera vez que los veía de esa manera.

-Yo, ¡solo me alimentaba-tebayo! –contestó Naruto como lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿sangre?...no se supone que son demonios y no vampiros –continuo el Uchiha.

-Que Sakura-chan no te escuche comparándonos con esas criaturas-ttebayo –le advirtió el rubio.

-¿Con quién nos estabas comparando? –se escuchó de pronto la voz de la pelirrosa, apareciendo al lado del azabache.

-¡Con nadie Sakura-chan! –se apresuró a decir el rubio.

-hmp, con vampiros –confesó el Uchiha, molesto por la intervención del rubio.

-¿Có…como te atreves? –mencionó fríamente Sakura.

-No entiendo porque se hacen los ofendidos, los acabo de ver tomando sangre, sin mencionar que ya te he visto tomando la sangre de los alumnos del colegio, y eso que según tu odias a los humanos –se defendió Sasuke, enfadado por la actitud de la chica.

Pero tan pronto terminó de hablar, no se dio cuenta del momento en que Sakura tomo el cuello de su camisa y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la espalda, al alzar la cabeza se encontró con los ojos de la chica, pero ya no jades, sino de un color carmesí.

-Eres un ignorante…compararnos con inútiles vampiros –

-¡Sakura-chan cálmate! –intervino el rubio mientras la tomaba por los hombros tratando de apartarla de Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan no fue intención de Uchiha-san, él no sabe mucho de nuestro mundo –habló la Hyuuga.

Sakura empujo a ambos demonios y aventó al azabache al suelo.

-Pues te diré porque son tan patéticos los vampiros, en primer lugar si salen a la luz del día ellos se queman y como puedes ver nosotros somos inmune a esta, ellos necesitan la sangre para vivir, en cambio a nosotros solo nos hace mantener nuestros poderes al máximo, sin mencionar que los estúpidos vampiros matan a sus victimas por su falta de control al alimentarse, cuando como puedes observar nosotros tenemos absoluto control de todas nuestras acciones –explicó furiosa la Haruno –Si he estado recurriendo a absurdas acciones para obtener sangre solamente lo hago para mantenerte vivo –fue lo último que dijo la chica para después desaparecer del lugar.

Sasuke bajo la mirada maldiciendo su debilidad, la que Sakura lo había hecho notar.

Naruto y Hinata se marcharon en silencio sorprendidos por las cosas que había llegado a hacer Sakura para proteger a Sasuke.

En cuanto las clases terminaron Sasuke tomo sus cosas y se marchó rápidamente a su casa, evitando a Naruto y a Hinata, Sakura al parecer seguía molesta ya que al pasar junto a ella no le dijo nada, mejor para él, llego a su casa solo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que ya hace un rato no tenía, al anochecer salió a caminar, sabía que sus guardaespaldas habían mencionado lo peligroso que podrían llegar a ser sus caminatas nocturnas, pero estaba muy consciente de los dramáticos que ellos llegaban a ser, así que sin temor se marcho de su departamento sin decir nada.

Sakura solo negó con la cabeza al observar al Uchiha alejarse de los departamentos.

-Sin duda eres un Uchiha, Sasuke –mencionó para sí misma la demonio, mientras lo seguía desde lejos.

Caminó bastante, sin mirar atrás, sin importarle lo alejado que estaba de la ciudad, estaba harto del encierro, de la vigilancia, ¡maldición! estaba harto de la situación que estaba viviendo y para colmo seguía sin poder dormir, las pesadillas que siempre había tenido eran mas frecuentes y realistas para su mal gusto.

Se detuvo, miró a su alrededor encontrándose en un enorme terreno baldío con algunos escombros, sin ninguna alma humana alrededor, sólo la suya; alzo la mirada para observar la noche, cerró los ojos disfrutando del silencio, de la fría brisa nocturna, así estuvo por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que soltó un suspiro de designación.

-Pueden salir, sé que están cerca…demasiado cerca –dijo mientras había sus oscuros ojos.

-Vaya teme eso es increíble, pensé que había ocultado mi presencia a la perfección –mencionó Naruto mientras salía detrás de unos escombros acompañado de su novia.

-Buenas noches Uchiha-san –saludó Hinata.

-Hmp, tu también Sakura, sé que estas cerca –volvió a decir Sasuke.

-Vaya, vaya el niño tiene grandes sentidos –mencionó con sorna la chica mientras aterrizaba cerca de ellos y ocultaba sus negras alas.

-Estás loco teme, que entiendes por ser el objetivo de un demonio psicótico y que salir solo en la noche ¡ES PELIGROSO-TTEBATO! –advirtió el rubio.

-hmp, mientras se nieguen a explicar toda la historia, no estoy para obedecerles –dijo con terquedad el Uchiha

-Me estoy hartando de tus caprichos Sa-su-ke –expresó Sakura.

El chico solo volteo la cabeza esquivando la mirada de ella, le molestaba en demasía su actitud.

De repente la mirada de los demonios cambio, pasando a un estado de alerta rodearon a Sasuke, hecho que extrañó al chico.

-Pero, ahora ¿qué les pasa? –exigió saber el azabache.

-Muéstrense desgraciados –exigió la pelirrosa ignorando al Uchiha.

-¡Uy! pero que miedo me dan –se escuchó un voz a lo alto.

Las miradas de los cuatro se alzaron para toparse con un enorme monstruo parecido a alguna ave de color blanco volando y sobre de ello estaban dos sujetos desconocidos para Sasuke, ambos de apariencia joven, uno de largo cabello rubio y el otro tenia el cabello corto rojizo.

-Akasuna no Sasori y Deidara –nombró Sakura a los enemigos.

-Pero miren nada mas, son los artistas incomprendidos-ttebayo –menciono con cierta sorna el Uzumaki.

-Un mocoso ignorante, no entendería nunca una obra de arte –contestó el rubio.

-Deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a actuar, Deidara –dijo fríamente su compañero.

-No tiene que preocuparse, esto será muy fácil, maestro Sasori –le contestó el rubio.

-Ja! Ya quisieras-ttebayo!, Sakura-chan encárgate del loco marionetista, déjame al maniaco escultor a mi –pidió el rubio a su hermana.

-Por supuesto, no vayas a perder Naruto; Hinata cuida a Sasuke –ordenó la Haruno.

-Yo me encargo, vayan con cuidado –contestó seriamente la Hyuuga.

-¡Los convertiremos en una magnifica obra de arte! –declaró Deidara mientras se lanzaba hacia ellos.

Sakura y Naruto desplegaron sus alas y se lanzaron derectamente hacia los atacantes, interceptándolos, Sasuke pudo ver como Naruto creaba una esfera de energía en su mano y la estampada en el pajarraco blanco causando una gran explosión.

Cuando el humo se despejo pudo observar como Sakura se encontraba frente a frente con el pelirrojo, el cual también poseía alas negras, a unos metros de ellos estaban los rubios en pose de pelea, los movimientos iniciaron con rapidez, a una velocidad imposible de distinguir a la vista humana.

-Ellos estarán bien –le dijo la Hyuuga

-Los otros dos ¿también son demonios? –pregunto el muchacho.

-Si, pertenecen a una peligrosa organización llamada Akatsuki, es liderada por Madara.

-Ese tipo ya me tiene harto –

-No tenemos que confiarnos _¡Byakugan¡_ -gritó la chica a lo que su mirada perla se intensifico y marcadas venas se notaban alrededor de sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces? –quiso saber Sasuke.

-Es la técnica de mi clan, me permite ver mas a allá –fue lo único que mencionó Hinata mientras se mantenía en una extraña pose con ambos brazos y manos extendidas de cada lado de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto en lo alto de ellos, Sakura y Naruto estaban metidos en sus propias peleas.

-Así que tu jefe se encuentra tan preocupado, que ya manda a sus disque demonios –dijo Sakura mientras le lanzaba un golpe a Sasori

-Me limito a cumplir ordenes y él me ordenó que te matara y eso es lo que haré –le respondió el escorpión.

De repente la chica se vio rodeada por miles de muñecos del propio Sasori.

-Tan rápido mandas a tus títeres, eres un fastidio –habló la ojijade mientras comenzaba a destruir muñecos.

-No me gusta esperar, hago mi trabajo rápido –dijo el pelirrojo mientras manipulaba a sus marionetas con finos hijos atados a su mano.

Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba esquivando una gran cantidad de figuras de arcilla las cuales explotaban en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Esto me esta hartando-ttebayo! –mencionó desesperado, su mirada estaba roja y su cuerpo emanaba un aura color rojo intenso, las rayas de su rostro estaban marcadas y sus uñas ya tenían un filo peligroso.

-Vamos kyubi que esperas para atacar –lo retaba el rubio pelilargo.

El Uzumaki se lanzó al ataque formando una gran bola de energía brillante con su mano.

-_¡RASENGAN!_ –impactó sobre el rubio lanzándolo metros atrás, logrando tirarlo de su gran ave, obligándolo a desplegar sus alas negras.

El artista continúo con sus ataques de arcilla, mandándole al rubio una lluvia de arañas, esquivadas por Naruto.

-¡Ya me canse de tus jueguitos-ttebayo! –declaró el rubio mientras comenzaba a multiplicarse, creando copias exactas de él que rodeaban al artista, cada una con un rasengan en mano.

-El arte es destrucción y mientras mas sean destruidos, mas grandiosa es la obra de un artista –mencionó con gozo Deidara, mandando figuras de arcillas en forma humana que rodeaban a las copias del rubio y estallaban con solo tocar el rasengan, destruyéndose mutuamente.

-Y no creas que nos olvidamos de tu novia –dijo retadoramente Deidara mientras sorpresivamente rodeaba de arcilla el cuerpo real de Naruto

-¡HINATA-CHAN! –gritó el rubio mientras buscaba a su novia con su mirada, mirando como ella y Sasuke se encontraban rodeados de al parecer vampiros y marionetas.

-Eres un desgraciado –decía Sakura cansada de la cantidad de marionetas que había destruido y al parecer no se acababan y su enfado incrementó al ver rodeado a la Hyuuga y a su protegido por los demás subordinados de Madara y también de marionetas, Sasori ya la estaba hartando.

Mientras tanto Sasori observaba sorprendido las habilidades de lucha de la Hyuuga, se movía con rapidez, finos y exactos movimientos que noqueaban y la mayoría de las veces acababan con los enemigos, pero cada vez se veían mas rodeados y la cara de Hinata se comenzaba a notar cansada, había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba esa pelea y ninguno de los enemigos parecía darse por vencido, era una batalla dura, nada parecido a lo que había pasado en el incidente con los vampiros; Naruto y Sakura también estaban teniendo problemas con su combate, al menos eso era lo que podía notar a lo lejos, y él se escondía tras una chica sin poder hacer nada, casa vez se sentía más patético.

Una explosión en el cielo lo hizo voltear hacia arriba encontrando todo cubierto de humo nuevamente, cuando bajo la vista pudo observar como un grupo de ¿vampiros? ¿demonios? Lo que fueran se acercaban a la ojiperla la cual estaba entretenida con otro grupo de atacantes, y sin pensarlo corrió para auxiliarla, fue un impulso, no le dio tiempo de razonar lo que hacia.

-¡Hinata! –la llamó para hacerla voltear, ella volteo rápidamente después de descuartizar a unos cuantos atacantes, sorprendiéndose por lo que sus ojos miraban en ese momento.

Sasuke la había empujado para sacarla del inminente ataque, él estaba de pie y una hoja de espada lo atravesaba de un costado, dejándolo mudo por el dolor que sentía, fue una milésima de segundo lo que tomó a Hinata destrozar los cuerpos de los demonios de bajo rango que habían herido a su amigo, sosteniendo a Sasuke en su caída directo al suelo.

-¡SASUKE! –gritó con desespero mientras apretaba la sangrante herida del azabache.

-¡HINATA-CHAN! –se escuchó el grito del Uzumaki, el cual se acercaba con claras heridas, al parecer ya había derrotado a su enemigo –¡TEME! –se acercó con rapidez para auxiliar a su amigo.

Sakura había perdido de vista a Sasori, al parecer el desgraciado había escapado después de que Deidara había resultado gravemente herido por su hermano.

Al dirigirse al suelo se quedo estática al ver como Sasuke se encontraba en los brazos de su amiga y un charco de sangre rodeaba su delgado cuerpo.

-SASUKEEEEE! –gritó desgarradoramente dejando la faceta de frialdad atrás mientras que su ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

**Y hasta aquí llego!...**

**Es la primera vez que escribo una pelea y descubrí (en realidad ya lo sabía -_-Uu) que se me dificulta mucho! Pero seguiré esforzándome-ttebayo!**

**Espero de todo corazón que haya sido de su agrado, prometo no tardarme con la conti~~**

**Y como siempre digo: **

**Ustedes saben ****cómo hacerle para dejarme sus opiniones, quejas y demás…en un…taran…taran…(redobles de tambores)**

**REWIEW! (Los espero jiji)**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


	8. Recuerdos

**HOLASSSS!**

**Ahora si no me tarde mucho o.o hasta yo me sorprendí jejeje **

**La inspiración llegó con todo a mi, ¡muchas gracias inspiración! **

**Así que disfruten del capi~~**

**AH SI! O,o Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen -_-* son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto n.n (ojala fueran míos! al menos Sasuke-kuuunnn! *¬*)**

CAPITULO 8. Recuerdos.

_Sasuke de repente se encontraba corriendo, recorriendo la zona que solía ser su hogar y que ahora estaba en ruinas, derrumbándose poco a poco, desprendiendo enormes llamaradas de fuego, en el camino se interceptaba con distintos enemigos, los cuales sucumbían ante su demoniaco poder, había sido sorprendido por la emboscada y su cuerpo tenia pequeñas heridas, pero no le importaban, ya se curarían, lo que quería en ese momento era hallar a su familia, descubrir que era lo que pasaba, por que atacaban de repente y mataban súbditos sin control, tenía que ayudar a poner orden en el palacio, o lo que quedaba de él; pero sus pasos pararon al ver el fino cuerpo de mujer tirado en el suelo, llevaba una vestimenta tan conocida para él, un glamuroso vestido y fina joyería, joyas de la realeza, se hinco para estrechar entre sus brazos el delicado cuerpo de su madre, porque estaba seguro que era ella, no importaba que su cabeza no estuviera, conocía a la perfección a su madre, cada milímetro de su cuerpo y el aroma a lavanda que aún desprendía y fue cuando la furia termino de consumirlo, las amargas lágrimas se deslizaban por su blanco rostro._

_-Mamá –susurro con dolor cuando encontró la cabeza de Mikoto Uchiha entre los escombros, su cara reflejaba terror, cerró los ojos de la difunta y colocó la cabeza en su lugar, se preparó para buscar al asesino y obtener venganza, besó la frente de su madre como un adiós._

_Apresuró su paso al escuchar el grito de un hombre, avanzó entre el fuego y los escombros, diversas peleas se estaban llevando a cabo a su alrededor, pero no les hizo caso, sabía que su padre lo necesitaba, pero cuando lo encontró lo último que pudo observar era como su cabeza era arrancada de su cuerpo de un espadazo, el cuerpo de Fugako Uchiha cayó inmóvil al suelo y la cabeza rodo hasta chocar con sus pies, cayo sobre sus rodillas mirando la seria expresión de su padre y lloró amargamente, levantó su carmesí mirada para enfrentarse a su enemigo, a la persona que le acababa de arrebatarle gran parte de su todo._

_Su rostro se enfureció más a encontrarse con la máscara naranja y el único ojo rojo del bastardo traidor de su tío, Madara Uchiha._

_-¡TU! MALDITO! –gritó con odio mientras empuñaba su valiosa espada; herencia Uchiha, un recién regalo de su ahora fallecido padre, pero su cuerpo su detuvo, sus movimientos pararon de golpe, justo enfrente de Madara. _

_-Sobrino, que alegría verte –dijo con sorna el enmascarado –pero ahora estoy muy ocupado, recuperando mi reino –_

_-Eres un bastardo, este lugar nunca será tuyo, nadie te obedecerá, eres un exiliado, no eres bienvenido ni en el infierno, por eso yo te haré polvo –sentenció Sasuke._

_-Mi hermanito no te supo educar, y la verdad ya me deshice de algunos estorbos y claro tú no serás la excepción, menos ahora con mi nuevo poder, los Uchiha ya no son nadie contra mi –mencionó el Uchiha mayor, mientras tomaba la espada de Sasuke y la apuntaba directamente al pecho del azabache._

_Sasuke forcejeo tanto como pudo, hasta que un fuerte dolor lo invadió y sentía como su propia espada se enterraba en su cuerpo, pero la furia pudo más que el dolor y en cuanto tuvo el control de su cuerpo, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, se lanzó contra el mayor terminando de ser atravesado por la espada, cosa que sorprendió un poco al enmascarado, pero lo que mas lo impactó fue el dolor que comenzó a sentir; bajo su mirada encontrándose con su cuerpo atravesado por dos filosos y puntiagudos Sais que llevaba Sasuke._

_-Si tengo que morir, tú lo harás conmigo –dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa en su rostro, aunque su mirada reflejaba el dolor que sentía y de su boca se resbalaba una delgada línea carmesí._

_-Eres un maldito mocoso, esto no funcionará –aseguró Madara notando las heridas que Sasuke le había provocado notando que había acertado en zonas vitales y la sangre también comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo. –Aunque me mates hoy, renaceré y obtendré tu preciado reino –_

_-Entonces yo estaré para borrarte de la existencia –fue lo último que menciono Sasuke mientras comenzaba a susurrar un estilo de encantamiento y una luz comenzaba a rodearlos. _

_-¡Cuando aprendiste! –dijo con sorpresa el enmascarado._

_-hmp –fue lo último que dijo el Uchiha, alzando su ónix mirada, observando como los enemigos comenzaban a retirarse al ver a su líder vencido y también vio como su hermano mayor se acercaba gritando su nombre "Te encargo lo demás aniki" cuando cayó al suelo el cuerpo de su tío se encontraba inerte y su vista se nublaba cada vez más, a lo lejos vio acercarse la hermosa figura de una chica pelirrosa y bellos ojos jades que lo miraban con angustia, tristeza y dolor "Lo siento Sakura" y todo se volvió negro._

_-SASUKEEEEE! NOOOO! –escuchó gritar a su amada pero ya no podía regresar._

_De repente se vio en un cuarto completamente negro, no sabia que hacia ahí, cuando su mente fue atacada por diversas imágenes, flashes rápidos que reconoció como sus propias memorias._

_Se vio él de pequeño caminando por los grandes pasillos del castillo tomando las manos de sus padres; su madre le sonreía con dulzura y su padre le explicaba cada rincón de su hogar con gran sabiduría._

_Después se vio escondiéndose en algún rincón de la enorme residencia y era sorprendido por Itachi, su hermano mayor, el cual le sonreía burlón mientras le daba un golpecito con los dedos de su mano en su pequeña frente y él se la tallaba mientras un mohín se dibujaba en su rostro, incrementando la risa de su aniki._

_Le siguió una visión de unos años después, se encontraba en las zonas alejadas del palacio corriendo, siendo perseguido por el rubio hiperactivo de su mejor amigo, se escondía tras una pared y sorprendía a Naruto con un coscorrón, ganándose los reclamos del Uzumaki, él se limitaba a sonreír con burla mientras se dejaban escuchar dos risas femeninas, una nerviosa proveniente de su amiga Hinata Hyuuga y la segunda más alegre y burlona de Sakura Haruno, la única chica que lograba que su corazón latiera a mil por hora._

_El siguiente escenario fue en la cima de un gran árbol, con vista directa al rio, la enorme luna los iluminaba a él y a la pelirrosa, ya tenían apariencia de adolescentes, ya no eran los niños que jugaban a las atrapadas; estaban sentados en una rama, ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras éste la sujetaba por la cintura, observaban la noche y hablaban de su futuro juntos, para después unir sus labios en un apasionado beso._

_Las visiones aumentaban de velocidad, mostrándole cada vivencia que recordaba al instante, de pronto todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, se sentía abrumado, no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse en pie, cayó mientras cerraba los ojos. _

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiéndose mareado, estaba acostado, en una habitación blanca, le dolía la cabeza y sentía un punzante dolor en su costado derecho, solo escuchaba un molesto pitido que lo aturdía más, bajo su mirada encontrando su brazo rodeado por cables, conectados a suero y sangre, y supo que se encontraba en un hospital, pero ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Y lo más importante ¿qué había sido de la batalla?, se movió intentando liberarse un poco, otras de las cosas que odiaba era sentirse prisionero y encamado de esa manera se desesperaba más; pero de pronto una mano lo calmo.

-Quieres tranquilizarte, no estas en las mejores condiciones –le ordenó la fría voz de la Haruno.

Alzó la mirada y se topó con la jade, el rostro de Sakura estaba serio, pero sus ojos brillaban revelando el alivio que sentía.

Observó a su alrededor estaban en una habitación amplia, al parecer de una clínica privada, cuando iba a decir algo la puerta se abrió entrando al cuarto Naruto y Hinata.

-TEME! Despertaste-ttebayo! –gritó con emoción el rubio. –A que es genial Hina-chan! –continuo gritando el Uzumaki.

-Por que siempre tienes que ser tan escandalosos _usuratonkachi_ –menciono el Uchiha mientras se tocaba la cabeza, el pitido del aparatejo que marcaba sus signo vitales lo estaba hartando.

Las chicas miraron fijamente a Sasuke algo sorprendidas.

-Oye teme! Uno que se alegra por tu salud y tu de malagradecido! –reclamó Naruto

-Ya cállate, dobe –dijo Sasuke.

Y de repente la cabeza de Naruto hizo "click" notando lo que Sakura y Hinata ya habían hecho.

-TEME! TU! me..me…acabas de llamar "usuratonkachi" y "dobe" –dijo anonadado el rubio.

-Porque es lo que eres –le contestó Sasuke con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Uchiha-san acaso usted –comenzó a decir la ojiperla siendo interrumpida por el azabache.

-Hinata, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me digas Sasuke y me llames de tú, hmp –le dijo.

Sakura seguía inmóvil, sorprendida que el comportamiento de Sasuke era otro, era como solía ser.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, tu has recuperado –continuó la Hyuuga

-La memoria?...eso parece –les confirmó el chico.

-¿Recuerdas todo? –preguntó esta vez Sakura.

-Por supuesto, Sa-ku-ra –pronunció lenta y roncamente su nombre como ella lo hacia desde que se encontraron de nuevo, tiñendo las mejillas de la chica de un leve tono rojizo.

-¿Qué paso con Deidara y Sasori?–

-Huyeron después que Naruto hirió gravemente a Deidara; ya regresarán o esperemos a ver que otro movimiento hace el bastardo de tu tío –explico la pelirrosa.

-hmp, algunas tonterías más, de eso no hay duda –dijo Sasuke con enfado.

-Lanzaste un conjuro, para sellar el alma de Madara, cuando te enfrentaste a él, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó curiosa Hinata.

-Así es, secretos Uchiha´s, sellé mi alma también, sino solo hubiera muerto y el maldito amenazó con rencarnar, pero no todo salió como lo tenía pensado ¡maldicion! Soy un simple humano –dijo con enfado el azabache.

-Vamos teme, lo bueno es que estas con nosotros y para tu condición hay una solución –confesó alegre el Uzumaki

-¿En serio? –interrogó con sorpresa Sasuke

-Así es, el consejo conoce un método para convertirte en demonio, al parecer es algo doloroso y un gran secreto, ellos son los únicos que pueden realizarlo –le explicó Sakura.

-No importa lo que cause, necesito mis poderes ya –

-Tienes que esperar 3 meses –

-¡¿Qué? En verdad será confiable ese método? –

-Lo es teme, si tienes dudas puedes preguntarle a mi padre, él fue la última persona en vivir el proceso –le dijo su amigo.

-¿Minato-san?–

-Eso ocurrió hace años, pero lo importante es que según Itachi en tres meses tu vida será la misma de antes –

-Mi aniki, ¿Dónde esta? –

-Donde debe de estar el rey y máxima autoridad del consejo –le dijo Sakura con orgullo de su monarca.

-Hmp, que bien –confesó Sasuke, con cierta emoción al saber que algún día no tan lejano se encontraría con su hermano.

-Bueno Hina-chan y yo vamos a informar lo que ha pasado-ttebayo, nos vemos alrato teme! –se despidió el hiperactivo rubio.

-Hasta luego, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan –se despidió la Hyuuga con una leve reverencia.

-Dobe, habla con un doctor para que me quiten este molesto aparato, o sino yo mismo lo destruiré –exigió el Uchiha señalando el monitor, provocando una carcajada en el rubio.

-Ahh y Sasuke, me da gusto que estés de vuelta –dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa y emoción visible en sus celestes ojos.

-Hmp –fue lo único que emitió el Uchiha, regresándole el gesto a su mejor amigo.

-Ese idiota, haciéndose "el genial", nunca cambiará –mencionó Sakura, mientras se alejaba un poco de la cama del Uchiha, Sasuke ya estaba sentado en la cama, así que tomó de sorpresa a la chica y la jaló hacia él, acercando sus rostros y uniendo sus labios, la Haruno estaba sorprendida, en verdad que no lo vio venir, reaccionó al sentir la lengua del chico lamiendo la comisura de sus labios pidiendo acceso a su boca, ella se lo dio ansiosa y ahí lo tenia explorando cada centímetro de su húmeda cavidad hasta provocar el primer choque de lenguas, danzando ambas a un compás parejo, las manos de Sakura se encontraban firmes rodeando el cuello del pelinegro y la mano que no se encontraba conectada con tubos se ubicaba en la cintura de la chica, acortando la distancia de sus cuerpos, se separaron para recuperar aire, quedando milímetros entre sus rostros, volviendo a unir sus labios en otro apasionado beso, contacto extrañado por ambos.

-Me debes muchos de estos Sa-ku-ra –declaró con una arrogante sonrisa el chico, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Es tu culpa por no acordarte de mi –le reclamó su chica.

-hmp, era extraño que no me hubieras reclamado nada –

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así, idiota, no tienes idea de cuanto sufrí –confesó Sakura mientras abrazaba al chico y ocultaba su rostro en su cuello.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo –la confortó Sasuke, acariciando su larga cabellera rosa.

Sakura alzó su mirada y buscó la masculina boca para seguir besándose, Sasuke correspondió del mismo modo, de un movimiento rápido intentó alzar a la demonio a la cama, causándose un fuerte dolor por la herida que tenía, Sakura se dio cuenta por la mueca que se formó de pronto en su rostro, se separó de inmediato del Uchiha.

-Hmp- se expreso con enfado.

-Aún estas herido, esto es lo más lejos que podemos llegar, mira que si acabo por matarte, no se lo que me haría tu hermano –dijo con firmeza Sakura.

-hmp, cuando me recupere, será mejor que estés preparada –advirtió Sasuke.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Akatsuki, Sasori se encontraba en su habitación, con materiales quirúrgicos y su rubio compañero se encontraba en la cama maldiciendo a todo lo que veía.

-Quieres cerrar tu boca en lo que acabo –le ordenó un fastidiado pelirrojo, mientras le unía los brazos al cuerpo de su compañero

-Ese mocoso, me las pagará ¡lo juro! –gritaba furioso el rubio.

-Primero explíquenle a Madara-sama el motivo de su falla –los interrumpió una tercera voz.

-Maldición Zetsu, podrías dejar que acabemos –dijo Deidara.

-Madara-sama los espera, no tarden –advirtió el hombre planta para después marcharse.

-Esos mocosos me lo pagaran! –seguía lamentándose el rubio para fastidio de Sasori.

**Y hasta aquí llega, por el momento.**

**Por cierto cuando Naruto habla de la experiencia de Minato, es porque él era humano, si quieren leer su historia, pasen por mi historia "El humano al que amé" es un MinaKushi por si quieren leerlo, sólo era un breve comercial jiji xD**

**Y sigo con otro comercial jejeje acabo de entrar a la comunidad Facebook (Sip, a penas ahorita xD) si quieren me pueden contactar sin pena xD no hay pierde soy Emina Uchiha**

**Espero que fuera de su agrado**

**Ustedes saben cómo hacerle para dejarme sus opiniones, quejas y demás…en un…taran…taran…(redobles de tambores)**

**REWIEW! (Los espero jiji**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


End file.
